Sixteenth Time Around
by CrazyCutePeanut
Summary: Honoka and Kirea are best friends, ever since kindergarten. Kirea has liked her ever since. Prom is coming up,and he's ready to ask her to prom. But will he ever have the courage to tell her how he feels? HxK
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful May afternoon in Tokyo. The birds were chirping, and squirrels were playing tag with each other. The sky was as blue as Kiriya felt.

You see, prom was only 7 weeks away, and most of the kids at Smallridge High School would have a date by now. Kiriya only had one person in mind, but he had a feeling she'd pass on him. To make matters worse, it was his sixteenth birthday, the day was almost over, and nobody wished him Happy Birthday yet! But apparently, his birthday wasn't what he cared about at the moment. Kiriya was on a mission.

Kiriya ran as fast as he could to get to the girl of his dreams. His dark green hair blowing furiously in the wind, his cheeks red. He was so positive that he was running out of time.

"Have to get there…" thought Kiriya to himself. He turned the corner so swiftly, and ran –SMACK- into his good friend Fergie. (A/N: For those of you who don't know the anime: Fergie is a _**boy**_)

"Hi, Kiriya!" he said cheerfully.

Fergie was Kiriya's buddy on the soccer field, though when off the turf, they were like brothers. They've known each other since second grade. All those years-and in 7 weeks they'd go their separate ways.

"Hey man," Kiriya was out of breath. "Didja see Hannah?" He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"No. But knowing her, she's probably in the library studying." Fergie smiled.

"Thanks. Later!"

"Later."

"Wait!" Kiriya shouted. "Who's your prom date?"

"Natalie."

"Dude, you are a _lucky_ guy. Hold onto her while you can." (A/N: In this fanfic, Kiriya and Natalie used to go out. Then, Natalie ttold him she thought they were better off as friends. Poor Kiriya. ) Kiriya ran toward the library.

"HANNAH!" yelled Kiriya, as he barged in the library doors.

"Shhhhh!"

The green-haired boy suddenly became more in focus with his surroundings and realized that he was in a library. "Hannah?" he whispered.

"Kiriya!" cried Hannah, who practically pounced on the surprised boy.

Hannah was your average teenage girl: petite, shiny hair, and always smiling. Hannah also used to have a boyfriend named Fergie. (A/N: Soon after, they broke up. Poor Hannah. )

The librarian walked over to the two teenagers. "If you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" said the librarian.

"Sorry." Kiriya and Hannah sweat dropped. They looked around them, to see the entire library staring at them. "Hehe."

"Sooo…Hannah," Kiriya said hesitantly when everyone went back to their work.

"What is it?" Hannah's big blue eyes made him absolutely weak in the knees.

"Ah-," The library stopped to stare at him again. "Let's go. I'll tell you outside."

He grabbed her hand and ran toward the doors… their destination: Underneath the cherry trees.

"So, where were we?" Kiriya asked.

"You were gonna ask me something." Hannah replied patiently.

"You…"

"Actually, can I go first?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Want to go to prom with me?" Hannah asked.

"…" Kiriya was stiff as stone, eyes wide.

"Kiriya?" Hannah knocked on his head, and he just fell over. "I guess that's a yes." She dug into her bag, and took out his favourite gingerbread cookies with his birthday card.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school that day, and Kirea and Nagisa walked home in awkward silence. Honoka usually walked home with them and talked most of the way home. But this afternoon, she wasn't there.

"So….," Kirea said, turning to Nagisa. "Did you finish your project in History?"

"WHAT PROJECT?" Nagisa started freaking out, and digging in her backpack to look for all the books she needed to study on.

"Do you know where Honoka is?"

"Oh, yeah! She told me to tell you that she was going to a prom committee meeting, but she said she would go over to your house afterwards," Nagisa said without looking from her book. "OUCH!" She walked into a pole.

Kirea looked at his ex sideways. "Not the _best_ way to study, Nagisa."

She got up off the ground, looked at Kirea, and slanted her head. "You look stupid like this too, you know."

They walked in silence some more.

"You're going to prom with Fuji, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy that he asked me. I think he's the one…" Nagisa said dreamily.

"Wait! You shouldn't jump to conculsions. You thought I was the one, and then you broke up with me, remember?"

"I remember, but I feel different when I'm with Fuji."

"…" Kirea kept walking ahead, and stared at the ground.

"You like Honoka-don't you?" Nagisa questioned her ex with wide eyes.

"Yeah…,"Kirea saia dreamily. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"When I see you two at school together, you seem to gaze at her. And when you do, I see stars in your eyes."

"Well, what I just told you, never is to be spoken of. Ever. Promise?" Kirea held out his hand for a handshake.

"Promise. But you will tell her, right?" Nagisa shook his hand.

"Eventually."

"Alright, Nagisa. See you later."

"Later, Kirea."

So Kirea walked home the rest of the way, thinking to himself. He wanted to tell Honoka how he felt. He really did. But his brain was telling him to hold back. He was so sure that Honoka didn't love him back. But she asked him to prom right? Was she using him as bounce-back material to get over Fuji? Kirea was positive that if he confessed to her soon, and she didn't love him back, it would take some time to adjust to his heartbreak. But he would still have to go to prom with her. If she looked so gorgeous in her dress, and her hair blinded him with its shiny-ness, how could he ever get over her?

But he COULD confess to her at prom. Honoka would look so pretty in her dress with her hair don, and it wouldn't matter if his heart shatters, because after prom, he'll never see her again. He knew what he had to do.

"I should get to work on my project." Kirea went into his house, threw his backpack on the floor, got two glasses, and poured sparkly juice for himself, and Honoka. He went to his desk, and got a piece of paper. On it, he titled it, "Ways to confess my feelings."

_Ways to confess my feelings_

-Hey, Honoka, I wanted to tell you this for a long time, and

-Honoka, can I tell you something? I

-I love you, Honoka

-HEY! ARE YOU JUST USING ME OR WHAT? BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE EVERYTHING A GUY CAN WANT. I DON'T KNOW WHY FUJIO BROKE UP WITH YOU AND I THINK THAT THAT WAS A REALLY STUPID THING TO DO. HONOKA, I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU, AND

-Are you available after prom? We could do something, you know, if you aren't doing anything.

-Do you want to move in with me?

-I like you.

_DING-DONG_

"It's Honoka!"

"I'm coming!" Kirea yelled from inside the house.

He opened the door, and in front of his eyes Honoka stood.

"Hi, Honoka. Come in…" Kirea said warmly.

"Thanks!"

They sat on the couch.

"So, how was your meeting?"

"It went well, but it was shorter than I expected."

"What did you talk about?" Kirea pressed on.

"Oh, I can't tell you that," Honoka said playfully. "It's a surprise!"

"Aw….COME ON!" whined Kirea.

"Shut up! You sound like a five year old." Smiled Honoka.

"I poured us some drinks." Kirea offered Honoka her glass.

"Oh, thank you, Kirea," She sipped her drink slowly. "I'm glad you accepted to go to prom with me."

"Who wouldn't to go to prom with you? Besides, you're my best girl…. best friend girl."

"Aw….Kirea? Thank you for everything you've done from the beginning." Honoka said, walking up to Kirea, and giving him a big hug.

"Shucks." Kirea blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry to barge in and leave again, I just remembered. Dad's coming home today! Mom said she wanted me to be home by 5:00pm.

It was 4:40pm.

"Okay, see you on Monday, then!"

"Bye!"

Kirea thought about what Honoka said. 'Thank you for everything you've done from the beginning." He flopped back onto his bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure. Keep that in mind.

This chapter is rated T for very light yaoi. And this is my first time writing a m/m chapter like this, but this is part of the funnyness of my story.

I need as many comments as possible, please!

"I'm so happy we're going to prom together, Fuji," said Nagisa. The two teenagers walked across campus. The sun shone brightly, and it was quite warm outside. The grass was freshly mowed, and smelled of cotton candy. (A/N: I dunno about you guys, but that's what fresh grass smells like to me.)

"I'm glad too." Fuji grinned at her. She took his hand.

"Hey, guys! What's going on!" Kirea yelled to his best friend, as he walked through the park with his lady, Honoka, arm in arm.

"Hey-yyyy!" Fuji showed Kirea the hand Nagisa was embracing.

Kirea gave him a thumbs up, while Honoka giggled. "Come on Honoka, I'll take you to get an ice cream sundae. On me."

Next Day…

Prom was one day away, and Kirea was a wreck. He's been dying to try something ever since he laid eyes on Honoka. Thing is, he had no experience, and he was running out of time.

"Fuji-I am stressing out!"

"Relax, bro. Chilllll….."Fuji said in his hippie-skater-dude-nothing-can-bum-me-out attitude.

"Well, you see, I used to date Nagisa."

"I know, that, man." Fuji knew that his best bud went out with the girl of his dreams, and when Kirea cried and ate sushi for two months strait, when it was over, Fuji never wanted to hear about Kirea's past love ever again.

"Ineverkissedher." Kirea blurted out.

"What?" Fuji laughed. "You never kissed a girl?"

"No. Nagisa was my first girlfriend, and I just felt like my first kiss should be special-with someone special. Like Honoka."

"And you're going to kiss her at prom?"

"Yes. But you know how I never kissed a girl and have totally no experience?" Kirea, nervously rubbed his neck. "I think I should ask a good friend to guide me what to do. Now, I can't ask Nagisa; it'd too awkward. Plus she's your date. Maybe…I could practice with you?" Kirea's face was beet red.

"Um…hehe…okay…now?"

"Well, you can't teach me tomorrow when I'm ABOUT to kiss Honoka." Kirea couldn't control how exciting this was. He was about to kiss the boy he'd been friends with since forever, and it just make him think: What if he had bad breath? What if he was a bad kisser? (a/n:I personally think this is funny- I mean, Kirea should be worried that he's about the fact that he's about to kiss a guy- not what he'll think)

"Okay, um…well, first you stare deeply into her eyes."

"Yeahhh…." Kirea stared hard into his friends' brown eyes. "Now what?"

Fuji's heart was beating a million beats per second. "Then you take her hand."

Kirea did just that. "Now what do I do?"

"You lean forward and close y-your eyes…" Fuji closed his eyes.

Kirea was feeling dizzy in his head, as he leaned forward. He closed his eyes. "Uh…?" Kirea stopped at Fuji's lips.

"Do your thing, bro."

Kirea took a VERY deep breath, and set his lips onto Fuji' returned the kiss, suddenly aggressive-ating his embrace. Kirea, feeling brave, slipped his tongue into Fuji's parted lips. Fuji found Kirea's tongue and played it; a little dancing game. They sucked each other's tongues until they were out of breath, their hormones pumping.

"Whoa." Kirea said, breathless.

"I know. Let's never speak of this again." Fuji said, surprised at what his amateur friend just did with him. "But, I just have to ask: Where did you learn to use tongue?"

"Hey, I watch things." The green haired boy said playfully.

"Let's go, buddy."

"I'm so nervous for prom…I mean, I really want to tell Fuji I love him." Nagisa said slowly, that evening. Honoka, and Nagisa were sleeping over at Honoka's house. "How are you doing with Kirea?"

"Good. The only thing that isn't making this relationship a great one, is that I feel as if something's in the way of 'us'" Honoka sighed.

Who knew that 'something' would be very close by?


End file.
